fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Нацу Драгнил
(ребёнок) (Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!) |image gallery=yes }} Нацу Драгнил (ナツ・ドラグニル Нацу Дорагуниру) Огненный Убийца Драконов, состоящий в гильдии Хвост Феи и член Команды Нацу. Он является главным героем в манге и аниме Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 1, Стр. 67 Внешность thumb|left|Новый наряд Нацу в X791 во время ВМИ Нацу - молодой накачанный человек с лёгким загаром, серо-зелёными глазами и розовыми заострёнными волосами. Он никогда не снимает чешуйчатый шарф, который ему подарил приёмный отец Игнил.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 209, Стр. 13 На шее Нацу имеется шрам, который виден в случае отсутствия шарфа.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 101, Стр. 5 Его метка гильдии красная и находится на правой руке, чуть ниже плеча.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 112, Обложка Одежда Нацу не особо меняется. В основном он носит черную жилетку с золотой отделкой на груди без рубашки под ней, короткие белые брюки до колена, а также широкий чёрный браслет на левом запястье и сандалии. Он также часто носит свёрнутое за спиной одеяло, но в бою он носит его редко. В x791 году его одежда претерпела незначительные изменения. Теперь он носит закрытую рубашку с длинным рукавом и открытым воротом. Правый рукав, однако, отсутствует и отчётливо видна метка гильдии. Так же на шее у него всё также красуется шарф. Он носит такие же, как и ранее брюки, а браслет перекочевал на его правое запястье. Личность Нацу, по природе своей, беззаботная и безрассудная личность. Несмотря на его постоянные потасовки с другими членами гильдии, он предан им и всегда готов защитить каждого члена гильдии. Нацу предпочитает прямолинейность и часто говорит всё, что думает. Даже столкнувшись с очевидной враждебностью, Нацу видит в своём противнике лишь хорошее и не испытывает к нему никаких негативных чувств. Однако он некоторое время испытывал ненависть к Джерару Фернандесу, но в итоге он его простил, даже стал считать другом и союзником.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 163, Стр. 6-7 Также показано, что Нацу временами проявляет сочувствие к своим врагам. К примеру, ненависть, вызванная предательством Брейна, по отношению к Кобре. Также у Нацу слегка извращённая натура. Он хотел подглядывать за Люси и другими девушками в купальне, но при этом он запаниковал, когда Эрза предложила ему и Грею принять с ней душ.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 261, Стр. 15Второе - Люси бьет его, в то время, когда она голая, он уставился на ее тело, даже нащупав ее грудь на мгновение.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 331, Стр. 10-13 Нацу постоянно пытается доказать всем свою силу. Он бросал вызов всем магам S-класса в гильдии: ЭрзеFairy Tail Manga: Глава 22, Стр. 12, Лаксусу, Мире и даже Гилдартсу. Однако, он был каждый раз избит. Тем не менее, он не питает обиды и считает каждого члена гильдии другом. Из-за безрассудности Нацу, любая битва с его участием завершается масштабными разрушениями. Постоянная жажда сражений Нацу развила его остроумие в бою и позволила быстро выявлять слабые места противников, формировать нужную стратегию боя, позволяющую предвидеть и блокировать действия противника. Иногда он даже побеждает противника лишь своим умом и смекалкой.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 33, Стр. 4-5Нацу очень упрям и вряд ли признает поражение.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 63, Стр. 14-15 Когда Лисанна исчезла, Нацу очень расстроился и ему было неприятно, когда кто-то небрежно упоминал её имя и поэтому все в гильдии старались не упоминать её из уважения к чувствам Нацу.Fairy Tail Anime: Эпизод 20 Всё это, ясное дело, меняется, когда выясняется, что Лисанна жива и всё это время она провела в Эдоласе после её возвращения.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 199, Стр. 2-5 Нацу страдает от укачивания во всех видах транспорта, включая поезда, корабли и повозки. Нацу также может укачать, от простого взгляда на транспорт или мысли о нём, и даже от вида человека, использующего транспорт.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 1, Стр. 34 Безболезненно передвигаться он может лишь на Хэппи.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 3, Стр. 13 Хотя, может показаться, что Нацу очень "толстолобый", он демонстрирует удивительную проницательность, особенно когда дело доходит до чувств друзей и его собственных. После боя с Гилдартсом во время экзамена на S-класс, Нацу осознал истинный страх и после использовал его, чтобы помочь себе и окружающим. Магия и Способности Магия Огненного Убийцы Драконов (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 19-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 2-4 As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 10-11 He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 62-63 As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Page 19 Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 55-61 This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 18-19 He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 7 The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Page *'Рёв огненного дракона' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 61 *'Коготь огненного дракона' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 2-10 *'Железный кулак огненного дракона' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 62 While he was wearing a cat mask, Natsu renamed this ability Cat Fire (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā). *'Атака крыла огненного дракона' (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 14 *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn' (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 16-18 *'Бриллиантовое пламя огненного дракона' (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 11-13 *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow' (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 19-20 *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang' (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 15 *'Fire Dragon's Grip Strike' (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki): Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at a close range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 12-13 *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist' (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroy the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. In the anime, Natsu also used this spell to defeat Erigor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 22-26 :*'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade' (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used against Gildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two, defeating them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 16-19 *'Dragon God's Brilliant Flame' (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen): An alternate version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Natsu engulfs one hand in the flames from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other in flames from Flame God Slayer Magic, and brings the two flames together, generating a highly destructive blast that is capable of destroying a large area, and defeating Zancrow, a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory in one hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 16-19 Lightning Flame Dragon Mode (モード雷炎竜 Mōdo Raienryū): After eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 14-19 When in a state of anger, Natsu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 4-7 After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 11 *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar' (雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō): Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 8-11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 12 *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist': Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246 Pages 2-6 (Unnamed) *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer' (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu): Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Even with its power diffused by Minerva's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 11-15 *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large, destructive, sparking blast around his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Page 7 (Unnamed) *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision' (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): :*'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade' (紅蓮爆雷刃 Guren Bakuraijin): Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell is powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 15-17 Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Page 6 :*'Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade' ("不知火型" - 紅蓮鳳凰剣 "Shiranui Gata" : Guren Hōō Ken): Natsu ignites his entire body with the Flame of Rebuke, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, 10-16 Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Natsu has mastered the rudimentary skills of Transformation Magic. He was able to successfully transform into Lucy on his first try.Fairy Tail Omake: Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class, Page 8 Ushi no Koku Mairi (丑刻の参り Ushikoku no Sanri): During his fight with Kain Hikaru, Natsu briefly gained possession of Kain's doll, Mr. Cursey, and utilized its abilities. *'Fire Dragon Slayer Doll': Natsu uses his Fire Dragon Slayer techniques and ignites Mr. Cursey, which, at the time, would need to have Lucy's hair, causing the fire to appear on Lucy, herself. Lucy, however, is unharmed by the flames and can use them to her own advantage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Page 17 (Unnamed) :*'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Lucy Version)': While using Fire Dragon Slayer Doll, Lucy, under Natsu's control, punches her opponent with great force.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 227, Page 17 (Unnamed) :*'Secret Attack: Lucy Fire' (必殺・ルーシィファイア Hissatsu : Rūshi Faia): While Mr. Cursey has been lit with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic flames, thereby causing Lucy herself to become ignited in flames, Happy, holding Mr. Cursey, flies at the target, using Max Speed, causing Lucy to do the same, hitting the intended target with great force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 18-19 Enhanced Smell: Natsu has a very keen sense of smell. Natsu could easily distinguish Kaby as a poor man, rather than a rich one, from his smell, even though he was temporarily living in his friend's expensive house to appear otherwise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 19 Natsu could also, as a result of their prior encounter, track Ultear via scent, despite the large distance between them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Page 7 Enhanced Hearing: Natsu, according to himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, during the Grand Magic Games, was proven true. During Lucy Heartfilia's fight with Flare Corona, the latter was threatening Asuka Connell with the help of her hair. Natsu was seemingly the only one who could hear their low conversation, and thus reacted accordingly by protecting the girl from the threat, allowing Lucy to continue fighting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 8-9 Immense Strength: Natsu has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 73 doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed,Fairy Tail Manga Omake: Lucy Beach Photo Shoot, Pages 15-17 shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Page 3 and stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot, which was going to crush him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself, subsequently throwing the robotic Dragon off balance by rapidly pushing it away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 16-17 Furthermore, he was capable of battling both Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, alone, while they were in Dragon Force, easily over-powering the two with his sheer physical strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 5-11 Furthermore, Natsu is able to lift a very large boulder, given the fact that he is already injured from Franmalth's Curse, and use it in order to defeat the Demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 379, Pages 24-25 Enhanced Reflexes: Natsu possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from Sting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 29 Enhanced Speed: Natsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 6-7 Immense Durability: Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his battle with Erigor, in which he received wounds from his opponent's strong, sharp wind, and kept fighting on, nonetheless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 6-8 Also, during his fight with Cobra, Natsu displayed a natural resistance against the Oración Seis' member's poison, described as lethal and corrosive. A true testament to his durability was shown when he blocked one of Sting Eucliffe's strongest attacks, Holy Nova, with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 31-33 Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 62-63 Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. Снаряжение Sealed Flame Blade (封炎剣 Fūen Ken): When Natsu could not employ his Dragon Slayer Magic in Edolas, he fought using a Magic Item from Edolas that manifested its power as a destructive blade of flames. However, the blade's Magic was depleted after one use, due to Natsu's lack of skill with it and his habitual carelessness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 7-9(formerly) Igneel's Scarf: It is a scarf given to Natsu by his foster father, which he always wears to remember him by. The scarf is white, decorated with scale-like patterns, and serves as good-luck charm of sorts, warding off misfortune. When Natsu was hit by Zeref's Death Magic, the scarf served as his shield, but the exposure to the Death Magic caused it to turn black.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 11-13 During the time it was tainted, Wendy was unable to heal Natsu, so, in order to heal him, she had to reverse and remove the evil spell on the scarf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 2-3 Интересные Факты *In the short-story version of Fairy Tail, Natsu wasn't a human, but a spirit with horns.Fairy Tail Short-Story *The original color for Natsu's clothes was supposed to be red. However, Hiro Mashima decided to change it to black because he wanted a better contrast between Natsu's fire and his clothing.Fairy Tail Volume 5, Bundle Databook, Super Supplement *Natsu and Happy collect items to preserve the memories of missions (i.e Lucy's maid costume, the fake Salamander signature, a souvenir from Galuna Island, etc.)Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Natsu's House, Pages 10-13 *Hiro Mashima said that Fire Dragon's Iron Fist is Natsu's signature move.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Natsu was "There are a lot of strong guys there". He wishes to defeat Erza and Laxus and find Igneel in the future. He has a good relationship with Happy and Lucy. Natsu claims that he hasn't found a job yet that is difficult for him to handle. *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Natsu's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Цитаты *(To Lucy Heartfilia) "You want to join Fairy Tail, right? Then come with me!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 69-70 *(To Gray Fullbuster) ''"Don't feel insecure just because you lost!! We are Fairy Tail! We're from the guild that doesn't know when to stop! We won't survive unless we keep running!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 18-19 *(To Gray Fullbuster after he stops him from killing himself) ''"So you're gonna end this by dying, huh? Stop running away!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Page 10 * (To Jellal Fernandes) ''"Erza belongs to Fairy Tail, I won't hand her over to you!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Page 14 * (To Jellal Fernandes) ''"Erza was crying, her voice was shaking, and she was giving up. I don't want to see Erza like that. Erza should always be strong and courageous, that's why... I'LL FIGHT!!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Page 19 *(To Jellal Fernandes) ''"It's all because of you! You're the one that made Erza cry!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 98, Page 8 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"We are the same... It's the same for all of us... Don't you ever do a thing like that again... never!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Page 25-26 *(To Makarov Dreyar about Laxus Dreyar) "Ah come on, Laxus wouldn't do that! He can be an ass sometimes but he's still a member of our guild, right?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 8 *(To Zero) "I am already used to taking on the same sins. For a Fairy Tail Mage, the true sin is averting one's eyes... and no longer being able to believe in anyone!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Pages 20-21 *(To Zero) ''"I am not alone. I can hear them... I can hear everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings... I am not alone... everyone's feelings... they support me... they are what give me the will to stand and fight!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 160, Page 14-16 *(To Jellal Fernandes) ''"You've got to stay by her side! For Erza's sake! So come with us, we're all here for you! You are one of us now, right? Jellal!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 9-10 *(To Hughes)"You bastards lay one finger on Lucy and I'll turn all of you to ash."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 3 *(To Hughes)"My comrades are alive right now!! The Exceeds are alive too!! Whether they've got magic or not, the important thing is that they're alive! These are lives, dammit!"'' Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Page 16-17 *(To Pantherlily)"We'll stop it, even if my body crumbles to bits I'll stop it with my soul!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 6 *(To Faust) "''We joined a guild so that we could live. I might not know much about this world, but for the sake of all living things of this world, I'll defeat you!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Page 11 *(To Faust) "''Don't give up. It's not over yet. Bring it on, bastard... I'm standing right here!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Page 10/14 *(To Faust) "''I will never give up... I will never give up! As long I'm still breathing in this world... As long I'm still standing, I will never give up!!!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Page 10-12 *(To Makarov Dreyar) Gramps, lets fight. I know there are times when you have to fall back, Gildarts taught me that. But this ain't one of those times. The bastard who makes an enemy of Fairy Tail, we need them to remember the power of our guild with all its heart and soul. Lets fight gr...gramps!"''Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 220, Pages 2-4 *(To Hades) "''That is our Fairy Tail!! We don't live like we have already died, like you do!! We live with our lives on the lines, you bastard!! If you don't have the courage to change things then you might as well just die!!!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 16-17 *(To Midnight) "Is it that funny to you when someone's sad? In that case, I'll beat you 'till you won't even be able to crack a smile!"Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 *(To Happy) "Whoever looks down upon our guild, I'll shut him up!!! I will show the power of Fairy Tail!!!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 14 *(To Lucy Heartfilia) "Save the tears for when we win."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 16-18 *(To Sting Eucliffe) "It's for our comrades. For seven years... Always... They were waiting for us... No matter how tough it was, no matter how sad; even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured... and protected the guild. For our comrades, we'll show you... The proof that Fairy Tail has kept going! And that's why we'll keep moving forward!!!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 16-17 *(To Sabertooth) "If you are a guild, take care of your friends. That is all I have to say."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 19 *(To Kama)"Are we prepared to make an enemy out of the Kingdom? The question is, are you bastards prepared to make an enemy out of Fairy Tail?'Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 16-17 *(To Kama) "If it's to protect our family, be it the Kingdom or the entire world... We would make anyone our enemy! That's what it means to be Fairy Tail!!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 16-17 *(To Team Natsu) "When we're all alone, it might be to frightening to bear... but we're all right beside each other. We've got our friends close by! Now, there's nothing to fear! Because we're not alone!!!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, page 11 *(To Tartarus Prison Guards) "Actually... I don't really need my clothes! But my scarf! Gimme my scarf!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 2 *(To members of Nine Demon Gates) "Well now, lookie here? Some pretty strong lookin' dudes all lined up for us... Now that's what I call hospitality."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Page 19 Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Natsu Dragneel Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Убийцы Драконов Категория:Требуется Перевод